Weitere Lit zu 1968
aaaa bbbb cccc dddd WP-Literaturangaben Angebl. historische Gesamtdarstellungen * Marianne Brentzel: 1968 - Bilanz eines Aufbruchs. Geest-Verlag, 2018, ISBN 3-86685-669-5. * Walter Gödden: 1968. Pop, Protest und Provokation. In 68 Stichpunkten. Ein Materialienbuch. Aisthesis, Bielefeld 2017, ISBN 978-3-8498-1238-6. * Wolfgang Kraushaar: Achtundsechzig: Eine Bilanz. Propyläen, 2008, ISBN 3-549-07334-8. * Stefan Bollinger: 1968 – die unverstandene Weichenstellung. Dietz, Berlin 2008, ISBN 3-320-02138-9. * Norbert Frei: 1968, Jugendrevolte und globaler Protest. dtv, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-423-24653-8. * Chris Harman: 1968. Eine Welt in Aufruhr. 2. Auflage, Edition Aurora, Frankfurt am Main 2008, ISBN 3-947240-12-0. * Jens Kastner, David Mayer (Hrsg.): Weltwende 1968? Ein Jahr aus globalgeschichtlicher Perspektive. Mandelbaum, Wien 2008, ISBN 978-3-85476-257-7. * Ingrid Gilcher-Holtey: 1968. Eine Zeitreise. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 2008, ISBN 978-3-518-12535-9. * Tobias Schaffrik, Sebastian Wienges (Hrsg.): 68er Spätlese - Was bleibt von 1968? LIT, Münster 2008, ISBN 3-8258-1433-5. * Martin Klimke, Joachim Scharloth (Hrsg.): 1968. Handbuch zur Kultur- und Mediengeschichte der Studentenbewegung. Metzler, Stuttgart 2007, ISBN 978-3-476-02066-6. * Rudolf Sievers (Hrsg.): 1968. Eine Enzyklopädie. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 2004, ISBN 3-518-12241-X. * Carole Fink, Philipp Gassert, Detlef Junker (Hrsg.): 1968: The World Transformed. 2. Auflage, Cambridge University Press, 2003, ISBN 0-521-64637-5. * Ingrid Gilcher-Holtey: Die 68er Bewegung. Deutschland – Westeuropa – USA. 3. Auflage, Beck, München 2001, ISBN 3-406-47983-9. * Wolfgang Kraushaar: 1968 als Mythos, Chiffre und Zäsur. Hamburger Edition, Hamburg 2000, ISBN 3-930908-59-X. * Ingrid Gilcher-Holtey: 1968 - Vom Ereignis zum Gegenstand der Geschichtswissenschaft. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 1998, ISBN 3-525-36417-2 Biographisches * Gretchen Dutschke: 1968. Worauf wir stolz sein dürfen. kursbuch.edition, Hamburg 2018, ISBN 978-3-961-96006-4. * Ulrike Heider: Keine Ruhe nach dem Sturm. 2. Auflage, Bertz und Fischer, 2018, ISBN 3-86505-259-2. * Karin Wetterau: 68 - Täterkinder und Rebellen. Familienroman einer Revolte. Aisthesis, Bielefeld 2017, ISBN 978-3-8498-1168-6 * Karla Verlinden: Sexualität und Beziehungen bei den »68ern«. Erinnerungen ehemaliger Protagonisten und Protagonistinnen. Transcript, Bielefeld 2015, ISBN 978-3-8376-2974-3. * Stefanie Pilzweger: Männlichkeit zwischen Gefühl und Revolution. Eine Emotionsgeschichte der bundesdeutschen 68er-Bewegung. Transcript, Bielefeld 2015, ISBN 978-3-8376-3378-8. * Götz Aly: Unser Kampf 1968 – ein irritierter Blick zurück. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 2008, ISBN 3-596-17778-2 * Philipp Gassert, Martin Klimke (Hrsg.): [http://www.ghi-dc.org/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=1041&ItemId=932&Itemid=161 1968: Memories and Legacies of a Global Revolt.] Bulletin of the German Historical Institute, Supplement 6/2009, Washington DC 2009, * Gerd Koenen: Das rote Jahrzehnt. Unsere kleine deutsche Kulturrevolution. 1967–1977. Kiepenheuer & Witsch, Köln 2001, ISBN 3-462-02985-1. Ideologisches * Manuel Seitenbecher: Mahler, Maschke & Co. Rechtes Denken in der 68er Bewegung. Schöningh, Paderborn 2013, ISBN 978-3-506-77704-1. * Jens Benicke: Von Adorno zu Mao. Über die schlechte Aufhebung der antiautoritären Bewegung. ça ira, Freiburg 2010, ISBN 978-3-924627-83-6. * Friedrich Koch: Sexualität und Erziehung. Zwischen Tabu, repressiver Entsublimierung und Emanzipation. In: Jahrbuch für Pädagogik 2008: 1968 und die neue Restauration. Frankfurt am Main 2009, S. 117 ff. * Detlef Siegfried: [http://www.zeithistorische-forschungen.de/1-2008/id=4710 Furor und Wissenschaft. Vierzig Jahre nach „1968“] In: Zeithistorische Forschungen / Studies in Contemporary History. 5, 2008, S. 130–141. * Stefan Hemler: Der Protest einer generationellen Sozialbewegung. Überlegungen zu Erklärungsansätzen für ‘1968’. In: Jörg Calließ (Hrsg.): Die Reformzeit des Erfolgsmodells BRD. Die Nachgeborenen erforschen die Jahre, die ihre Eltern und Lehrer geprägt haben. Evangelische Akademie Loccum, Rehburg-Loccum 2004, ISBN 3-8172-1903-2, S. 235–262. * Hanno Balz: Die janusköpfige Revolte: Das globale 1968 zwischen Genealogie und Fortschreibung. In: Sozial. Geschichte Online 5. 2011, abgerufen am 30. August 2015 (PDF). Über einzelne Regionen * Claus-Jürgen Göpfert, Bernd Messinger: Das Jahr der Revolte - Frankfurt 1968. Schöffling, Frankfurt am Main 2017, ISBN 978-3-89561-665-5. * Georg Weber (Hrsg.): Rebellion unter Laubenbögen. Die Berner 1968er Bewegung. Zytglogge, Basel 2017, ISBN 978-3-7296-0960-0. * Johannes Grötecke, Thomas Schattner: „Der Freiheit jüngstes Kind“. „1968“ in der Provinz. Spurensuche in Nordhessen. Jonas, Marburg 2011, ISBN 978-3-89445-453-1. * Udo Benzenhöfer: Das kleine 68: Proteste von Medizinstudenten in Frankfurt am Main um 1968. Mit einem Beitrag des ehemaligen Frankfurter AStA-Vorsitzenden Hans-Jürgen Birkholz. Klemm + Oelschläger, Münster 2011, ISBN 978-3-86281-017-8. * Martin Klimke: The Other Alliance: Student Protest in West Germany and the United States in the Global Sixties. Princeton University Press, 2011, ISBN 0-691-15246-2. * Bilgin Ayhan: Die 68er Bewegung in der Türkei und BRD im Vergleich: Ein theoretischer Vergleich der 68er Bewegungen. VDM, Saarbrücken 2009, ISBN 978-3-639-14360-7. * Norbert Kozicki: Aufbruch in NRW. 1968 und die Folgen. Klartext, Essen 2008, ISBN 978-3-89861-956-1. * Karl Stankiewitz: München ’68. Traumstadt in Bewegung. Volk Verlag, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-937200-46-0. * Stefan Wolle: Der Traum von der Revolte. Die DDR 1968. Links, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-86153-469-3. * Michael Schmidtke: Der Aufbruch der jungen Intelligenz: Die 68er Jahre in der Bundesrepublik und den USA. Campus, Frankfurt am Main 2003, ISBN 3-593-37253-3. Fotografien * Michael Ruetz: 1968 – Ein Zeitalter wird besichtigt. 323 Photographien mit Texten von Rolf Sachsse u.a. Zweitausendeins, 1997, ISBN 3-86150-248-8. anglo-sax-Ref ??? * Vincent R. McDonald: The Caribbean Economies: Perspectives on Social, Political, and Economic Conditions (Ardent Media, 1973) p. 73 * Ken Delve: Bomber Command 1936–1968: An Operational & Historical Record (Pen and Sword, 2005) p. 57 * Methodists End Ban On Clergy Drinking. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 2, 1968, p. 2 * Jonathan Cummings: Israel's Public Diplomacy: The Problems of Hasbara, 1966–1975. (Rowman & Littlefield, 2016) p. 81 * Itay Harlap: Television Drama in Israel: Identities in Post-TV Culture (Bloomsbury Publishing, 2017) pp. 4–5 * Temma Kaplan: Democracy: A World History. (Oxford University Press, 2014) * Poor People's March Begins. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 3, 1968, p. 4 * Diane L. Hamm: Military Intelligence: Its Heroes and Legends. (The Minerva Group, 2001) pp. 129–130 * Mauch: ''Vargo Feud Over Spitball Rule— Boozer's 'Housecleaning' Chores Start Feature Attraction At Met Game. Pittsburgh Press, May 3, 1968, p. 35'' * Peter Morris: A Game of Inches: The Stories Behind the Innovations That Shaped Baseball: The Game on the Field(Ivan R. Dee, 2006) p. 103 * European Convention on Human Rights: Protocol IV (1963). Encyclopedia of Human Rights - ed. by Edward H. Lawson and Mary Lou Bertucci (Taylor & Francis, 1996) p. 470 * 84 Killed in Texas Plane Crash. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 4, 1968, p. 1 * 85 Died in Crash. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 6, 1968, p. 4 * Accident description at the Aviation Safety Network. Retrieved on 2006-10-14. * Chris Reynolds: Memories of May '68: France's Convenient Consensus (University of Wales Press, 2011 ) p. 1 * Richard Hollingham: Blood and Guts: A History of Surgery. (Macmillan, 2009) p. 154 * U.S., HANOI AGREE ON PARIS — Initial Talks May Begin Next Friday. Pittsburgh Press, May 3, 1968, p. 1 * Dancer's Image Captures Derby. Pittsburgh Press, May 5, 1968, p. 4-1 * Derby Winner Is Disqualified in Drug Use. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 8, 1968, p. 1 * Pipers Win 122-113 In ABA Finals. Pittsburgh Press, May 5, 1968, p. 1 * Andrew Rawson: Battle Story: Tet Offensive 1968. (The History Press, 2013) * Cong Shell Big Airbase, Saigon a Battleground. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 6, 1968, p. 1 * Press,' Cong Sneers, And 4 Newsmen Die.'' Pittsburgh Press, May 6, 1968, p. 1 * 25 Miners Trapped In W. Va.. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 7, 1968, p. 1 * Rescued Miners In Good Shape. Pittsburgh Press, May 11, 1968, p. 1 * 15 Coal Miners Rescued; 10 Others Believed Dead. Bridgeport (CT) Post, May 12, 1968, p. 4 * 6 'Dead' W. Va. Miners Saved. Pittsburgh Press, May 16, 1968, p. 1 * * May 7 Cadre School. in Historical Dictionary of the Chinese Cultural Revolution, ed. by Guo Jian, Yongyi Song and Yuan Zhou (Rowman & Littlefield, 2015) p. 220 * DRUG DISQUALIFIES DERBY WINNER — Pain Killer Given Horse In Big Race. Pittsburgh Press, May 7, 1968, p. 1 * Ala. Mourns Death Of Lurleen Wallace. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 8, 1968, p. 2 * Driver Dies In '500' Race Tuneup. Pittsburgh Press, May 8, 1968, p. 73 * * A's Hunter Hurls Perfect Game. Pittsburgh Press, May 9, 1968, p. 43 * Andrew Marr: A History of Modern Britain. (Pan Macmillan, 2009) * Jaromír Navrátil, ed.: The Prague Spring 1968: A National Security Archive Documents Reader. (Central European University Press, 1998) pp. 135–136 * Arlington to Halt Veterans' Burials by 1985. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 9, 1968, p. 1 * Labor Party Loses Heavily in Towns. Los Angeles Times, May 10, 1968, p. 2 * Leader Ambushed. Ottawa Journal, May 10, 1968, p. 1 * U.S., Hanoi Map Talks. Pittsburgh Press, May 10, 1968, p. 1 * Sensorial Techniques of the Self: From the Jouissance of May '68 to the Economy of the Delay. in The Long 1968: Revisions and New Perspectives, ed. by Daniel J. Sherman, et al. (Indiana University Press, 2013) p. 320 * May 1968 in France: The Rise and Fall of a New Social Movement. by Ingrid Gilcher Holtey, in 1968: The World Transformed (Cambridge University Press, 1998) * PARIS POLICE BATTLE MOB— Hurl Tear Gas, Crash Barricades. Chicago Tribune, May 11, 1968, p. 1 * Justin Collings: Democracy's Guardians: A History of the German Federal Constitutional Court, 1951-2001. (Oxford University Press, 2015) pp. 100–101 * 58 Are Killed At Wedding Fete. Philadelphia Inquirer, May 12, 1968, p. 1 * Worthy champions. The Observer (London), May 12, 1968, p. 24 * How United lost their crown. The Observer (London), May 12, 1968, p. 24 * Manchester City Wins Loop Title. Hartford (CT) Courant, May 12, 1968, p. 11-C * * Holger Petersen: Talking Music. (Insomniac Press, 2011) p. 53 * Reds Down C130, 156 Feared Dead. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 15, 1968, p. 1 * Aviation Safety Network * Major Donald K. Schneider: Air Force Heroes in Vietnam. (Airpower Research Institute, 1979) p. 74 * Giancarlo Soler Torrijos: In the Shadow of the United States: Democracy and Regional Order in the Latin Caribbean. (Universal-Publishers, 2008) p. 130 * Panama for the Panamanians: The Populism of Arnulfo Arias Madrid. by William Francis Robinson, in Populism in Latin America, ed. by Michael L. Conniff (University of Alabama Press, 2012) pp. 196–197 * 25 Per Cent Vote, Election is Annulled. Pittsburgh Press, May 13, 1968, p. 6 * General Strike Grips France. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 13, 1968, p. 1 * The Perspective of a Vietnamese Witness. by Luu Doan Huynh, in The War That Never Ends: New Perspectives on the Vietnam War, ed. by David L. Anderson and John Ernst (University Press of Kentucky, 2007) p. 92 * Poor Erecting Prefab D.C. City. Pittsburgh Press, May 13, 1968, p. 1 * Abernathy, Ralph David. in Alabama Biographical Dictionary, by Jan Onofrio (Somerset Publishers, 1968) p. 8 * Kristin Ross: May '68 and Its Afterlives. (University of Chicago Press, 2008) p. 48 * Algeria: Development of Nation's Oil Industry discussed. by Jean-Bernard Hullot, Revue Francaise d'Eturdes Politiques Africaines (November 1969), reprinted in Translations on Sub-Saharan Africa, Issue 850 (U.S. Department of Commerce, 1970) p. 26 * David Dutton: Liberals in Schism: A History of the National Liberal Party (I.B.Tauris, 2008) p. 203 * New Japanese TV Set Fits In Your Pocket. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 15, 1968, p. 1 * Kimmel Is Dead; Pearl Harbor Goat. Chicago Tribune, May 15, 1968, p.1 * 'Scapegoat' of P.H. Attack Dies. Honolulu Advertiser, May 15, 1968, p. 1 * Tornado Onslaught Kills 70. 'Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 17, 1968, p. 2 * Girl's Lungs Given To Boy. Pittsburgh Press, May 18, 1968, p. 3 * New Nobel Prize. Pittsburgh Press, May 15, 1968, p. 7 * Jon Elliston: Psywar on Cuba: The Declassified History of U.S. Anti-Castro Propaganda (Ocean Press, 1999) p. 195 * French Workers Follow Students, Seize Factories. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 17, 1968, p. 1 * Paris Workers Rebuff Students. Pittsburgh Press, May 17, 1968, p. 1 * 28 Killed As Quake Jolts Japan. Pittsburgh Press, May 16, 1968, p. 1 * UAW Ousted For Failure To Pay Dues. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 17, 1968, p. 2 * Cosmic Craft Goes Into Orbit. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 17, 1968, p. 5; The launch was at 0206 GMT 17 May, but at 5:06 p.m. local time on May 16 * * Daniel Berrigan: The Trial of the Catonsville Nine(Fordham University Press, 2009) * 9 Invade Office, Burn Draft Records. Pittsburgh Press, May 17, 1968, p. 9 * Strikers Hold Major Plants Across France. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 18, 1968, p. 1 * Satellite Destroyed. Spokane (WA) Daily Chronicle, May 18, 1968, p. 2 * The Day the Nimbus Weather Satellite Exploded, by Maya Wei-Haas, Smithsonian magazine (January 2017) * Sirhan Doesn't Want Diaries to Be Used in Trial. Bridgeport (CT) Telegram, February 25, 1969, p. 1 * Sirhan Shouts Guilty Plea At Trial for RFK Murder. Detroit Free Press, February 26, 1969, p. 1 * Lamar Waldron and Thom Hartmann: Legacy of Secrecy: The Long Shadow of the JFK Assassination (Counterpoint Press, 2008) p. 626 * Cannes Festival stops. The Observer (London), May 19, 1968, p. 1 * Protest Cancels Cannes Film Fete. Baltimore Sun, May 19, 1968, p. 2 * Film festival closed. The Guardian (London), May 20, 1968, p. 1 * Performing the Revolution. by James S. Williams, in May 68: Rethinking France's Last Revolution (Palgrave Macmillan, 2011) p. 281 * Cabinet Resigns In Saigon Shakeup. Pittsburgh Press, May 18, 1968, p. 1 * Dogpatch USA. by Brooks Blevins, in The New Encyclopedia of Southern Culture, Volume 16: Sports and Recreation, ed. by Harvey H. Jackson III (University of North Carolina Press, 2011) p. 280 * Marley Brant: Join Together: Forty Years of the Rock Music Festival (Hal Leonard Corporation, 2008) pp. 41–42 * Best Show Is Not On Stage. Fort Lauderdale (FL) News and Sun-Sentinel, May 19, 1968, p. B-1 * * Nohlen, D & Stöver, P (2010): '' Elections in Europe: A data handbook, p. 1048 ISBN 978-3-8329-5609-7'' * Reds Gain In Italian Election. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 21, 1968, p. 2 * Nigerians Take Over Port City. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 20, 1968, p. 8 * 15 Killed as Crowd Rushes to See Vision. Pittsburgh Press, May 21, 1968, p. 1 * * Mark Kurlansky, 1968: The Year That Rocked The World(Random House Paperbacks, 2005) p. 255 * Plane Drops Bombs On Haiti Capital. Fresno (CA) Bee, May 20, 1968, p. 1 * Rebels Land in Haiti, Call for Overthrow of Duvalier, Exiles Claim. Philadelphia Inquirer, May 21, 1968, p. 1 * 'Papa Doc' Has No Trouble Quelling 35 Haiti Invaders. Muncie (IN) Evening Press, May 22, 1968, p. 5 * 178 Saves As Norwegian Ship Burns. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 22, 1968, p. 2 * Amnesty Given Paris Students. Pittsburgh Press, May 21, 1968, p. 1 * Atomic Sub Overdue, 99 Aboard. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 28, 1968, p. 1 * Strange Devices That Found the Sunken Sub Scorpion." Popular Science, April 1969, pp. 66–71. * Lee C. Lawyer et al.: '' Geophysics in the Affairs of Mankind: A Personalized History of Exploration Geophysics(Society of Exploration Geophysicists, 2001) p. 164'' * 25 years after accident, Navy admits the Scorpion killed itself. Chicago Tribune, October 26, 1993, p.1 * 23 Killed On Copter In Crash Near L.A.. Pittsburgh Press, May 23, 1968, p. 1 * 8 In Canton Area Family Killed In Copter Crash. Akron (OH) Beacon Journal, May 23, 1968, p. 1 * Pro-British Win In Bermuda. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 23, 1968, p. 2 * Anti-De Gaulle Censure Fails. Pittsburgh Press, May 22, 1968, p. 1 * Sensorial Techniques of the Self: From the Jouissance of May '68 to the Economy of the Delay. by Noit Banai, in The Long 1968: Revisions and New Perspectives (Indiana University Press, 2013) p. 303 * 'Hanoi Jane' and the Myth of Betrayal: The Cultural War on the Home Front. by Beverly C. Tomek, in The Vietnam War in Popular Culture: The Influence of America's Most Controversial War on Everyday Life, ed. by Ron Milam (ABC-CLIO, 2016) p. 328 * Friedman, Norman: The Navy's Ramjet Missile," Naval History, June 2014, p. 11. * James F. Dunnigan and Albert A. Nofi: Dirty Little Secrets of the Vietnam War (Macmillan, 1999) p. 124 * Treadway, James A., Hard Charger! The Story of the USSBiddle DLG-34, Lincoln, Nebraska: iUniverse, 2005, p. 119, ISBN 978-0-595-36009-3. * John J. Stremlau: The International Politics of the Nigerian Civil War, 1967–1970 (Princeton University Press, 2015) p. 208 * Echo I Goes Down In Flames, As Expected. Pittsburgh Press, May 24, 1968, p. 1 * SIU Counselor Killed by New York City Policeman. Alton (IL) Evening Telegraph, May 27, 1968, p. 10 * A Tragic End To a Career. Central New Jersey Home News (New Brunswick, NJ), May 23, 1968, p. 14 * Dumas, Henry. by Trudier Harris, in The Concise Oxford Companion to African American Literature (Oxford University Press) pp. 118–119 * DE GAULLE THREATENS TO QUIT— He asks Full Powers To Cope With Crisis"], Pittsburgh Press, May 24, 1968, p. 1 * PARIS SETS UP FOR MASSIVE RIOT— De Gaulle Lays Down Peace Plea. El Paso (TX) Herald-Post, May 24, 1968, p. 1 * Nicholas Atkin: The Fifth French Republic (Palgrave Macmillan, 2004) p. 107 * William H. McRaven, Spec Ops: Case Studies in Special Operations Warfare: Theory and Practice (Random House Publishing Group, 2009) p. 287 * Richmond Doctors Mum After Heart Transplant. UPI report in Montgomery (AL) Advertiser, May 26, 1968, p. 1 * MCV Heart Patient Alert In 5 Minutes. The Progress-Index (Petersburg VA), May 31, 1968, p. 1 * Donor's Brother: 'No Donation'. Tampa Bay Times, June 16, 1968, p. 3 * A Statutory Definition of the Standards for Determining Human Death, by Alexander M. Capron and Leon R. Kass, in Biomedical Ethics and the Law, ed. by James M. Humber (Springer, 2013) p. 567 * The Courier-Journal (Louisville KY), May 26, 1972, p. 9 * Michael Seidman: '''Workers in a Repressive Society of Seductions: Parisian Metallurgists in May–June 1968', French Historical Studies 18:1 (1993), p. 264. * State Gets New City. Traverse City (MI) Record-Eagle, May 27, 1968, pp. 2–11 * Images of Modern America: Sterling Heights (Arcadia Publishing, 2017) p. 7 * Aussies Win Tennis Cup. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 27, 1968, p. 33 * Rolling Stone, No. 13, Little Willie John Dies in Prison. July 6, 1968 * San Diego, Montreal Get NL Franchises. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 28, 1968, p. 18 * Patrick Emmenegger: The Power to Dismiss: Trade Unions and the Regulation of Job Security in Western Europe (Oxford University Press, 2014) pp. 138–139 * United States v. O'Brien, ''by Donald A. Fishman, in Free Speech On Trial: Communication Perspectives on Landmark Supreme Court Decisions, ed. by Richard A. Parker (University of Alabama Press, 2003) p. 130 * ''New Premier Takes Office in Saigon. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 73, 1968, p. 1 * Guard Sent In to Quell Louisville Disorder. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 28, 1968, p. 1 * * Kitty Kelley: The Family: The Real Story of the Bush Dynasty (Knopf Doubleday Publishing, 2004) * 29 Killed in Crash Of Plane in India. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 29, 1968, p. 1 * * * Blast, Fire Kill 7 Tots, 2 Adults At Ga. Nursery. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 30, 1968, p. 1 * Chengetai J. M. Zvobgo: A History of Zimbabwe, 1890-2000 and Postscript, Zimbabwe, 2001–2008 (Cambridge Scholars Publishing, 2009) p. 136 * Hans Küng: Disputed Truth: Memoirs (Bloomsbury Publishing, 2014) p. 109 * * Kristin Ross: May '68 and Its Afterlives (University of Chicago Press, 2008) p. 59 * Bobby Unser Wins '500' as Turbines Fail— Hot Offenhauser Sets New Record. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, May 31, 1968, p. 1 * Ex-Head of Lebanon Shot. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, June 1, 1968, p. 2 * No. 44602. The London Gazette (Supplement). 8 June 1968. p. 6340. www Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Geschichte